Seven Months, Two Weeks and Three Days
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: It's Chûnin Exam time again and Temari is the liaison between Konoha and Suna. How troublesome, Shikamaru is her escort again! Last time she left on an awkward note. How will this time go? ShikaTema, slight NaruHina. Rating moved to T, cause I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru sighed as he strolled down the street. A bad mood had plagued him for a few days now; it was almost a foreboding feeling. He had been to the Hokage's office that morning and it had not helped his mood one bit.

People passed him on either direction. So far his morning was not going well at all.

He had overslept, which he _never _did; he tripped over the shogi board in his room and, in the process, he lost a few of the pieces; and on the way to the Hokage's office he ran into Ino who pestered him about not talking to her in the past week.

Girls. Tch.

The minute he had entered the building he knew it would this would be bad news and he was right. The Chûnin Exams were approaching again and he had reluctantly agreed to be the guide for Suna's ambassador. Temari would once again be the one to be handling the dealings with the Exam and he only had three days to prepare himself. Shikamaru had to think of what he was going to say. Last time he saw her, they left on an awkward note. Awkward, meaning…well, he didn't exactly want to think about it. If he was lucky maybe he wouldn't have to talk to her that much and maybe she wouldn't harm him.

_Maybe._

"Ah! Shikamaru! What's got you so down?" a voice called. It came from one of the shops he was walking by. It had been Naruto coming out of Ichiraku, his favorite ramen place. Shikamaru had eaten there with Naruto a few times and he had to admit, the ramen was good and the old man was kind.

"Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" trailed Shikamaru. Naruto finished up and threw some money on the counter.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto called as old man Teuchi waved to Naruto as he left. Naruto caught up to Shikamaru's side as they continued to walk down the street. "What's up?"

"Tsunade-sama just told me the Chûnin Exams were coming up and I'm the escort for the ambassador from Suna again." Shikamaru told him in a depressed voice.

"Aren't you always?" Naruto asked. "And Temari is the liaison between Konoha and Suna that comes and you trail her around all the time—" He stopped dead in the street and people had to avoid him so they didn't fall over him. Naruto had a smug, all knowing look on his face. Why didn't Shikamaru just avoid this street to begin with? He knew the loudmouth blonde shinobi would be at the ramen place! How troublesome!

"What?" Shikamaru asked irritably.

"Temari-san is the problem." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"No, of course she isn't." Shikamaru told him. Naruto wasn't sure if he was trying to lie or if it was sarcasm.

"It's because of last time."

"It's not her, I just think the exam is troublesome."

"Last time she was here…oh, man! You're face was red for _weeks_! You had a permanent blush stuck to your face! I don't think I have seen Hinata's face go that red!" Naruto laughed so hard he was almost crying.

"Look, would you shut the hell up?" Shikamaru threatened. This day was just getting better and better…

It had been seven months, two weeks, and three days exactly and he was still embarrassed to that day. He had arrived at the apartment early as he always did. Same time…same routine. Temari usually knew he was outside waiting and was usually outside within ten minutes and when she was not, he shouted up to her. Of course not too loudly, people were still sleeping at that hour. The last day before she left Shikamaru had called up to her and there was no answer. As it was getting late he went up to her apartment and knocked. Nothing. Starting to worry if something was wrong, he tried to knock once more before precariously entering the apartment. He was worried something had happened in her sleep. She was perfectly healthy the day before! And there was no way she could have been attacked in the village. Poison? Did someone have something against the liaison between the two villages? Why? Surely she could be pain in the ass, but not so much as to poison her!

Shikamaru found Temari perfectly unharmed but for the most part undressed. Quickly Shikamaru shut the door, his face completely flushed. He ran as fast as he could out of the apartment in full-fledged embarrassment. Shikamaru ran onto the street and as far away as he could get where he ran into Naruto, who was not the first person he wanted to see. Naruto questioned him as to why he had running for his life and the story spilled out in a nervous, scared, shaky fit. As soon as it was out of his mouth he tried desperately to clear his name of any dirty things Naruto thought he had been trying to pull.

Temari had actually slept longer than she had intended to. When she realized what time it was she hurriedly tried get dressed to go down and meet her escort. In her panic and frenzy of trying to get ready she didn't hear Shikamaru calling up to her or knocking. When Shikamaru burst in unannounced it broke her from her spell of urgency and rushing around and she froze, mostly naked except for her underclothes.

That day Shikamaru stayed away from anywhere Temari might be and she left to return to the Sand Village without a goodbye. When the Chûnin Exams started he stayed far, far away from festivities. Shikamaru knew the Kazekage would be there along with his sister. That would not be a good conversation to have with the Kage of the Sand Village. _Hey, Gaara you've met Shikamaru, yeah? You know…the last time I saw you, you were in my apartment and I was mostly naked!_ And then a vision of his body being crushed in Gaara's sand appeared in his mind. Maybe being stabbed to death by Kankuro's puppet's first? Yeah…that'd be an _excellent _conversation…

So, he resigned from his job of proctor for the exams with the excuse of being 'ill'. Of course the Hokage knew he wasn't 'ill' so trying to explain the embarrassing situation to that witch of a woman was a nightmare. Tsunade was reluctant to excuse him for something as frivolous as that, but in the end she let him off seeing as he was one of her most trusted Chûnin. Then, Temari had obviously tried to find him at the exams. She asked all his friends and comrades whom either didn't know or he had told them not to say anything. Eventually, she came to the house. He hid in the dining room while he told his mother to open the door and stall because 'he wasn't home'. So when she opened the door, his mother had no idea what to expect. Why was she stalling? Was her son in trouble with the law? However when she opened the door she found the Suna kunoichi.

"Hello, Mrs. Nara, is Shikamaru around?"

"Oh, no I'm afraid he's not. But who are you? You look like such a lovely young woman!"

"Oh, has Shikamaru never spoken of me? I'm Temari of the Sand Village."

"Right, that wonderful young woman he's always escorting around."

"Well, it's his job when I'm here for the exams…"

"I always knew my little Shikamaru would find someone that's perfect for him!" Shikamaru's mother was now in her own fantasy world where Shikamaru was married off to the woman that stood in front of her.

"Er, well, it was nice talking to you…" Temari was feeling uncomfortable as she left.

"_Thank_ _you_, Mom_._" Shikamaru growled from the dining room as his mother shut the door. That went wonderful. Now his mother thought that he and Temari were _dating. _

Great.

With that plan failed Temari turned to the Hokage. Shizune led her into the office.

"Temari-san, is there something wrong?" Tsunade asked as she came in.

"I haven't seen Shikamaru in the two weeks I've been in Konoha. He hasn't just _disappeared _since the last time I've been here and I know he's supposed to be helping with the exams." Temari said, exasperatedly. Tsunade leaned back in her chair looking amused, but she tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry, there was a sudden change in plans. Shikamaru was meant to be a proctor in these exams but there was an S-ranked mission he was needed on. I'm not sure when he'll be returning," Temari opened her mouth to ask more questions, "Nor am I allowed to tell you anything else hence the S-rank on the mission."

"Well," Temari headed towards the door. "With all these _high ranked missions _I hope he's promoted to Jônin soon." She slammed the door on the way out. As soon as she was gone Tsunade had Shikamaru summoned.

"I just covered your pathetic ass with the story you are on an S-ranked mission. You're safe for now, but she expects you to be getting to Jônin level soon 'with all these high-ranked missions.'" Tsunade warned him.

"What did you do that for!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"I came up with a decent excuse for you, be happy! I shouldn't be doing this at all! Did you want me to tell her the truth?" Tsunade shouted.

"No, but now I'm expected to reach Jônin _and_ my mom expects me to marry that hard-ass woman!" Shikamaru grumbled as he stormed out of the office without an explanation. Shizune just stared after the insane Chûnin. Tsuande appeared even more amused than before.

So over the past seven months and two weeks and three days the last contact Shikamaru had ever had with Temari was the unfortunate stumbling upon that one morning.

Naruto continued to chuckle to himself.

"It isn't funny." Shikamaru growled.

"Look, I bet she doesn't even remember." Naruto told him. "That was like a billion years a go."

"Seven months, two weeks, three days." Shikamaru breathed to himself.

"Sorry?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I think she'll remember that the last time she saw me was in her bedroom and she was half naked!" Shikamaru yelled at him. People were looking at him a little strangely, probably wanting him to keep his personal things private and not yelling things like that to the village. This was unlike him, he was usually a laid back guy who didn't like attention. What a drag.

Naruto was in fits of laughter and giggles.

"I don't care about how much it amuses _you_, but I need to concern myself with what I'm going to say to her." Shikamaru groaned.

"Look, were both friends and from one guy to another, I'll help you out." Naruto told him, looking much more serious.

"You really want to help me?" Shikamaru asked. The idea rather scared Shikamaru rather than relieve him.

Getting girl advice from Naruto was like asking Choji for diet advice.

"Eh, sometimes I can be a nice guy, right?" Naruto laughed. "But if you just need to figure out what to say to her…" Naruto started to think. "Just pretend I'm Temari!" Naruto told him. Shikamaru furrowed his brows with a doubtful look.

"Hello, Shikamaru! Long time, no _see." _Naruto said in a ridiculously high-pitched falsetto voice and batted his eyes at his friend. Which probably earned them even more odd looks from the people passing them.

"This is just plain ridiculous. I can't do that. It's just stupid." He rolled his eyes.

"You need a better visual?" Naruto asked with a devilish look in his eye.

"Tch. It's not gonna work, I'll figure it out on my—"

It was too late; Naruto had transformed using a version of his ninja centerfold technique and changed into Temari. The transformed mostly naked Suna kunoichi did little to help him forget about the morning incident that occurred seven months, two weeks and three days ago.

"_Naruto you idiot, quit it now before I clobber you right now!" _Shikamaru hissed staring at his left foot trying not to stare at his comrade. Of course, Shikamaru would have never really clobbered the form of Temari, it would be too hard to hit the blonde-haired ninja without fear that he'd be in trouble from her later for it (not that she would ever have found out about it).

"_Shikamaru_…what's wrong…?" Temari…er, Naruto whined. Now, they were probably attracting a crowd thinking they were street performers by now with what a show they were creating. Shikamaru tried hard not to look at the transformed Naruto by looking down, concentrating on a stray thread on his jacket.

"NARUTO!" another voice other than his own shouted. Sakura appeared. Although she had her hands full of groceries, she was still able to take down Naruto.

"Why the _hell_ are you teasing Shikamaru?!" she shouted. Naruto covered his head, half for pain, half for fear. "Get along! Hinata's been looking for you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and took off down the nearest alley. Shikamaru nodded towards her, thankful for the rescue and feeling relieved from the pressure of trying not to look.

"I suppose this is all Naruto's idea of funny, since you're the escort for the Suna ambassador for the Exams?" Sakura asked.

"Something like that." Shikamaru groaned.

"Well, just a heads up, Temari-san arrived an hour or so ago. She should be around." Sakura informed him, with a sweet smile.

"Wh-What?!" Shikamaru felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, she arrived a day or two early before she had to start taking care of Exam stuff. I was doing some errands for Lady Tsunade and was in the office when she arrived and one of the gate watches escorted her to the office. She explained she arrived early for personal business." Sakura grinned. Shikamaru gulped. What _personal business? _ In _Konoha?_

The only 'personal business' she'd have is with him. His heart rate rose so high he was afraid his heart was going to explode and he was going to die. There was no _way_ he was ready to face her. Shikamaru still needed time. Time to collect _actual_ advice from his dad or Choji. Time to collect his thoughts. Time to write his last will and testament. He definitely wanted his shogi board to go to Choji…though he'd be missing a few pieces. He'd give Ino his earrings to remember him by…no scratch that. Ino didn't need anything. Choji can get everything. Well, his parents should technically get everything…but…

_Dammit! I can't be thinking that now! _

He hurried down the street in a rush. He didn't know if he was escaping from her or searching desperately for her to drop down on his knees and kiss her feet, begging for forgiveness before she had time to kill him. As he decided he was fleeing for his life, he was just about to come to the street to turn to reach his house. One hundred meters…seventy-five meters…fifty…forty…_so close_…

He felt a hand close around his wrist. How could he be so close and not reach his house? Who dare stop him from reaching his escape?

"Hey, Mr. Escort. You're supposed to be my guide, not fleeing the scene." A familiar voice reached his ears.

**xOx**

**A/N: **Oh, my! Cliffhanger!

Well, this is my new story. It's my first Naruto fanfic here, and I've really been debating putting this up for a while now. I was really going to put this up on Temari's birthday (Aug. 23rd) as a happy birthday present to her, but then I realized I still had to draw my present for my brother who's birthday was the day after so that didn't happen. So happy _belated_ birthday Temari!!

I've been really tentative about publishing anything Naruto since I haven't been caught up with Naruto and I was worried that my fanfiction wouldn't be current with the manga and everyone would be like OMG that character died TEN CHAPTERS AGO and I'd be like NOO! I really have like ten Naruto fanfictions I sporadically write here and there and I'm considering putting those up too...but no manga spoilers here! I should put that. I actually started this almost a year ago after catching up with the _anime_ and then letting my mind wander about Shikamaru and Temari and the Chûnin exams.

Oh, I wanted to answer questions so everyone won't be confused and then I'll shut up! I swear!! Uh, this is like an Exam in the future when they're older. Yet Shikamaru still lives with his parents...it makes the story better! So they aren't _too _old. Okay? Uhh, I thought there was something else...well when someone asks about it I'll remember! PM or review! It's all good!

So anyway, for anyone who's reading my other fanfics, I'm still updating those...this is just a side project. I have most of this story written up, so I don't have to worry about getting this out because I don't have it written up or whatever.

Okay, I know I have a really bad habit of rambling! I'll stop! Really! Just go review!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mr. Escort. You're supposed to be my guide, not fleeing the scene." A familiar voice reached his ears.

The feeling that spread throughout him as he turned to face her was nothing he could have expected nor explained. "Tsunade-sama said I'd find you around. How did your big S-ranked mission go? I missed seeing you at the last Exams." Temari told him as she folded her arms, her expression: unreadable.

"G-Good. The mission…uh…succeeded." Shikamaru stuttered.

"That's good, any more of those and you should be Jônin soon, right?" Temari asked. _More expectations…_

"Temari," he sighed. He couldn't handle telling her these lies. Especially if it led to her expecting more of him. Now it was his turn to seize her wrist. Shikamaru led her through the streets. He wove in and out of buildings. "I need to talk to you…somewhere more private."

He led her to the top of the building where he usually sat to watch the clouds. Shikamaru sat down on the bench with her and sighed again, preparing himself mentally.

"Okay, so I haven't been living completely honest, actually," Shikamaru admitted as he stood up again and started pacing, "I've been flat out lying when it's come to you and the Exams."

Temari sat back with a small smile of triumph. She had been expecting this.

"It really started seven and a half months ago, when you came to set up last time's exams." Shikamaru started. "This is all because of when I came up to your apartment…and well since then I've been avoiding you. I stayed away when you left that day. I resigned from the Exams as sick and Lady Tsunade wouldn't let me, so I had to tell her about the situation, which was troublesome…and then my mother had to cover for me, and Tsunade-sama again with the stupid S-rank mission. This time I couldn't avoid you again unless if I faked my death, which was out of the question…I don't think my mother could handle that."

"You coward," she shook her head. "Thank you, Shikamaru." Temari stood up and went the edge of the building where he was standing. "I was waiting for you to fess up."

"You knew!?"

"Of course I knew. I had my suspicions when I visited your house. They only grew stronger when I talked to Lady Hokage. When we got home they were confirmed when I talked to Gaara. He said if there had been that important of a S-ranked mission, Konoha would have reported it to Suna if there was any imposing danger or if they needed backup or any vital information, because of our alliance." Temari told him.

"Damn it, that old woman should have known that!" Shikamaru hissed.

"And you wouldn't have given me any information on if the mission succeeded or failed if it was an S-ranked mission." Temari smirked as she turned her back to him and looked out over the city, leaning over the railing. He only growled at her.

"Your mother's a nice woman, though." Temari looked over her shoulder. "'My little Shikamaru'!" she giggled.

"Puh, annoying, nosy woman. No wonder you like her, you're so much like her." Shikamaru smirked. Temari's playful look quickly turned to a harsh, irritated one. "Probably why I can put up with you, because I've learned to live with my mother."

"I've never gotten to come and meet your family formally." Temari turned fully around and looked at Shikamaru with a driving, imposing look.

"You've already met my mom and my dad is the just the same as me. Complains just as much." Shikamaru shrugged, his heart was beating fast and he could feel his blood pressure rising quickly at the thought of Temari and his parents chatting over dinner.

"Come on, I came into town a few days early so I could spend it with you." Temari told him. Shikamaru could feel the blood pouring into his face, rushing in his ears and all other sound was drowned out except for his heartbeat.

"T-That's why you came so early?" Shikamaru stuttered. She didn't come to murder him…it was to _spend time_ with him?

"Of course, it seems the only times we ever see each other is on exam business and every now and then missions. There's never any just free time to do anything we want." Temari told him. He was getting light-headed and dizzy. It was so confusing…why would she want to spend time with him?

"Yeah…that's great." Shikamaru nodded.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked.

"Great," Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"So, I'll see you tonight for dinner, okay?" Temari hurried off down the stairs.

"No, wait! You troublesome woman!" Shikamaru shouted at her, his dizziness gone, remembering his anger at her.

He hurried home to warn his parents.

"Mom, we're having a guest for dinner," was all he said before shutting himself in his room. He figured he should wear something nice enough. But not too nice, he didn't want to go too far and overdress for the occasion. But how far was too far and what was just nice enough? After about a half an hour of debate he decided he didn't care. He could go out naked for all he cared. Shikamaru froze as he just realized where his thoughts had travelled. Quickly forgetting any of those thoughts, he decided on a plain kimono with a haori over it. By this time he smelled dinner. His father had just arrived home from a mission and Shikamaru could hear his parents talking in quick low voices. As he tied the jacket on, he heard a knock on the front door. Flying out of his room, he was quick to the door before either one of his parents could start towards it. When he opened it, Choji stood there.

"I thought I smelled something good coming from the Nara house! Hey, Shikamaru, why are you all dressed up?" he asked.

"Do you think it's too much? Ah, this is too troublesome. Temari came into town a few days before she had to take care of Exam business and she told me it was only to spend time with me so she invited herself to dinner at my house. So, now even before the exam starts I've got even more bothersome things to worry about." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, Shikamaru. It'll work out in the end. It always does for you." Choji told him.

"Thanks, but if you were only here for the food, you're going to have to leave. She's going to be here any minute." Shikamaru told his friend.

"Yeah, alright. See you around. Good luck." Choji waved.

"I'll need it if I'll survive tonight." Shikamaru closed the door. He saw his parents staring out the door as if they were trying to see who it was and listen in without bothering to hide the fact.

"It wasn't Choji that was coming for dinner, Shikamaru?" his father asked.

"No," he replied brusquely.

"Ino?"

"No." Shikamaru sighed, getting tired of the guessing game.

"Then, who—?"

He went back to his room without a reply to the next question and his mother said something in a quiet voice when he was out of earshot, gossiping about him when he was out of the room. Shikamaru didn't have to wait long when there was another knock. He quickly glanced in the mirror to check his appearance. He had no idea why, what did it matter how he looked?

This wasn't a date.

With the same hasty manner as last time, he answered the door. This time a beautiful young woman with sand colored hair cascading down to her shoulders stepped over the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru asked confused. "Are you lost?"

"Very funny, Shikamaru." the young woman rolled her eyes. "Just because you may not be thrilled your having dinner with me at least welcome me into your house and introduce me to your family. I deserve that, don't I?" she scowled and pinched his arm.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru hissed. He didn't understand how could this lovely young woman be beautiful and so harsh at the same time? Then it struck him. "Temari?"

"Did you just figure that out dumbass?" Temari growled. Yeah, it was Temari.

"Well, you looked so…different." Shikamaru avoided giving a nice compliment.

"You look nice too, now are you going to invite me in or are we having dinner on the doorstep?" Temari asked. He grunted in response and shut the door behind her.

They stepped inside. His mother giggled like a schoolgirl. His father raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to introduce your girlfriend?" his father asked.

"She isn't—" Shikamaru groaned, as he didn't even want to bother explaining anymore.

"Sorry, sorry, all I was implying was a girl who's a friend."

"This is Temari of the Sand. She's the one who handles most of the Chûnin Exam dealings between Leaf and Sand." Shikamaru introduced in an exasperated tone.

"Yes, you were the one who came to the door when Shikamaru was on his big S-ranked mission during the Chûnin exams!" his mother continued to use Tsunade's cover story.

"Mom, she knows I didn't have an S-ranked mission. You don't have to use that story any more." Shikamaru told his mother as she served the food onto the plates and he led Temari over their seats at the table.

She paused at her own seat and glanced at him with an expectant look. He looked at her with a questioning look, wondering what she needed. His mother glared at him and he looked at his dad to decode what the women in the room wanted. His father demonstrated pulling his mother's chair out for her as she took a seat. Shikamaru glared at them with a '_We aren't dating and we aren't married! Why?' _His father's look back replied, '_If nothing else it's proper etiquette, even if it is a pain.' _

After the painfully long silent argument with their eyes, which Shikamaru had obviously lost, he pulled out Temari's chair for her. She hiked her kimono up as she sat down and pulled the chair in and Shikamaru was the last to sit and they began to eat after a quick 'Itidakimasu'.

At first it was unbearably silent and excruciatingly slow. Shikamaru felt agonizingly awkward and terribly tense although everyone else was pleasantly enjoying his or her dinner. It was when his father spoke it got even worse, he had to answer his parents interrogation questions.

"So when did you two meet?" he asked. _He's asking these questions like we're married! _Shikamaru growled to himself.

"It was our first Chûnin Exams. We were paired up against each other in the finals." Temari spoke first. "I was the one who won," she gloated with a devilish grin on her face.

He couldn't help but choke over his food with laughter.

"After I let you." Shikamaru told her once he had swallowed.

"I beat you fair and square; you said yourself you had used up to much chakra. I wore you out before you could even get to me!" Temari argued. _This is bad; I got in an argument with a woman and in front of my parents, _Shikamaru scolded himself.

"I had you in the Shadow Possesion and had the next two hundred moves planned. If I hadn't have run out of chakra I would have won." Shikamaru told her. _I'm not just going to back down and let her win though, _Shikamaru thought, as he grew competitive.

"So you admit it. I won." Temari confirmed.

"Because I let you." Shikamaru tacked on to her statement.

"You did not _let me._ The definition of _letting someone win _is having the upper hand and letting it go to the other person _intentionally_, therefore letting them win."

"You just described our match."

"No I didn't!" Temari shouted becoming so distraught her thoughts weren't rational. "You had no choice! It was unintentional; you had no choice that you let your chakra get low! You _had _to forfeit! Intentionally giving up was letting me win. Unintentionally, isn't! You unintentionally ran out of chakra so you had to give up."

"Obviously you can't remember that long ago. It was an intentional forfeit however. The intentional 'letting someone win' is like throwing the match so they can appear victorious. I had you in possession and let you go saying that I give up the match."

"You would have never won _anyway_! If what you say is true and you 'let me win' it was out of pure laziness. It wasn't because you were trying to be nice it was because you didn't want to fight another match! Your only concern is about how much work you have to do. 'I don't want to fight' and 'Not another mission'! Then I might actually make something of myself'! That's all you ever care about is yourself! Yourself and those clouds! Your stupid clouds!"

There was a deafening silence as Shikamaru's parents stared in shock at the heated argument that just took place. Shikamaru put down his chopsticks.

"I'm taking a walk." Shikamaru stood up. "And next time you can sit yourself in your own damn chair." The front door slammed as he left.

It was silent.

**xOx**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are greatly loved! They make my heart warm and fuzzy.

Meh...this was one of the hardest chapters to write of what I have written so far for this lil fic...I hope it turned out okay...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ah, the ordeals of trying to update fanfics...Thank you so much for the patience on this new chapter! I kept on telling myself, "Okay I will get out the next chapter tomorrow." I actually had it written down in my little planner. And then all these ugly plans kept popping up like homework. And the certain banning of other fanfictions. -Ahem- Excuses, I know. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I love their reviews and how it makes me feel fuzzy on the inside and make me laugh and how they just make my day (scratch that, they make my life) in general. They fuel me to write and the criticism is so great, so thank you yet again. Okay, I know you just want me to shut up and get to the actual update. So, here it is!!

**xOx**

"I'm taking a walk." Shikamaru stood up. "And next time you can sit yourself in your own damn chair." The front door slammed as he left.

It was silent.

"Thank you for the dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Nara it was delicious." Temari stood up, leaving the hardly touched dinner. She followed out the door Shikamaru had just left. Temari ran through the streets, past the lit up shops. Some young men wolf- whistled at her and her kimono as she passed, and she ignored them. She reached the building they were at that afternoon and ran up the stairs to the roof. It seemed that afternoon had been days away when it had been only hours. She saw a figure sitting down on the small platform and he slammed his fist and groaned in frustration.

"You aren't going to start crying are you, Mr. Crybaby?" Temari teased from the stairs.

"You already ruined my night, do you have to make it worse? Leave me alone with my _stupid clouds._" Shikamaru growled at her. As he said this it went dark as the clouds moved over the moon to show their anger at Temari for calling them stupid.

"Look," she came all the way up the stairs and ventured towards him. "I didn't mean to…pick a fight."

"Well, it happened."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Temari apologized. "I'm sorry I called you lazy and saying that all you cared about was yourself."

"You should be sorry because I do care about other things other than me and my clouds." Shikamaru told her. "I care about playing Shogi, I care about my family, I care about my friends, my comrades, and I care about this village…I care about you. So don't say I don't care about anything." Shikamaru continued.

"I-I know, Shikamaru. I'm sorry." Temari found his hand in the dark and gently placed hers on his. The clouds started to move away from the moon in approval of the two.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." Shikamaru mumbled as he pulled her hand as she stood up. They got down to the street and headed in the direction of Temari's apartment.

"For all it's worth, you looked really nice tonight." Shikamaru complimented.

"You're only sucking up now." Temari laughed.

"No, I liked your hair down, it was different from what I was used to…" he told her.

"Well, you got to see my hair let down, let's let yours down." Temari laughed as she pulled at Shikamaru's hair.

"Oy—troublesome—woman—!" Shikamaru grunted as she pulled his hair. It finally came out. Temari giggled at him.

"You think it looks stupid, don't you?" Shikamaru growled at her. "Let me put it back."

"No, I like it better this way…it's different from what I'm used to." Temari mocked him.

"Quit it. Troubesome, nosy, curious woman!" he shot at her.

"You're the troublesome one here. Is that all you can ever say? It's like you're a broken record!" Temari rolled her eyes as Shikamaru put his hair back and they reached her apartment.

"Er…well, here's your apartment." Shikamaru said, both of them lost the playfulness they had a minute ago. Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yep." Temari messed with the folds on her kimono.

"Uh, since you're here early for exam stuff…and you're here…you know to spend more time with me, we can meet tomorrow morning sometime." Shikamaru suggested. "We can meet on top of the building where I sit to watch the clouds at ten o' clock."

"Are you sure you don't want to meet outside my apartment? That way if I'm late you can come right on up." Temari flashed him a devilish smile. They had gone the almost whole day without a mention of it. What was worse, this was an intentional mention by Temari. Shikamaru went absolutely red and tripped over his words.

"I—but—well—and—Goodnight, see you tomorrow." he hurried off. Shikamaru could hear her giggle as he left as fast as he could. As he ran down the streets he almost ran straight into Naruto and Hinata already drunk with laughter from their conversation.

"Damn, Shikamaru. You're going pretty fast there, and you're face is flushed. Did you just come from Temari's place again? I heard she was in town." Naruto laughed. At his side, Hinata giggled.

"Shut up, nothing happened this time okay?" Shikamaru hissed at him. "Why are you always around when I don't need you anyway?"

**x**

The next morning Shikamaru woke up earlier than he had wanted to. This was the one day he could have slept in a little more and not been upset. He hoped that today wouldn't be nearly as bad as the day before. Shikamaru got up and went to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. She hadn't said anything to him when he arrived home last night.

"You're father is already out. He received summons for a mission from the Hokage early this morning." His mother told him as he took a seat at the table.

"This early?" Shikamaru sighed with a yawn as to indicate how untimely it was.

"You had a late night last night…did you sort out everything with Temari-san?" she asked. He rubbed his eyes with another yawn and dropped his head on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, we 'sorted everything out'." Shikamaru spoke to his lap. He sat up again. "I'm meeting her again today in a couple of hours."

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that!" his mother chimed as she pushed his breakfast towards him. _How can she be like this so early? Is she human? _Shikamaru grumbled to himself.

He decided to head to the building earlier than he had planned. Maybe he could relax for a little bit and collect his thoughts. When he arrived Temari was already there, waiting.

"You're here early!" they both accused each other.

"I couldn't sleep, so I got up and decided to come early and wait. What's your excuse?" Shikamaru asked as he came to sit next to the Sand kunoichi.

"Oh, I figured I wouldn't give you the chance to catch me up in my apartment." Temari giggled. Why did this have to keep coming up?

"I'm going to strangle you!" Shikamaru grabbed her shoulders and pushed her flat against her back on the small bench platform as he threatened her.

"Not if I strangle you first, you idiot!" Temari pushed him off and flipped him over. She pinned him down flat and he was amazed at her strength.

"Holy shit." Shikamaru breathed.

"What do you expect? I have two brothers. One of which had a demon sealed inside of him. I had to know how to defend myself, especially from cowardly runts like you who want to strangle me." Temari laughed with a little evil hint to it. Shikamaru had to fight off he urge to either try and hurt her again or kiss her. He wasn't exactly sure where the impulse to kiss her came from; it really stunned him for a moment. He noticed she did have really soft lips and…where the hell was this coming from? Temari grinned at him almost as if she knew what he was thinking. Damn, if she were a mind reader too, he'd be screwed.

"So what did you have planned for today?"

"Not being strangled." Shikamaru rubbed his arm as he got up and shook off his strange thoughts.

"Sounds good…what else?"

"I dunno, you're the one who surprised me with this visit from out of the blue. You expect to come here and just have me entertain you?"

"Pretty much." Temari nodded.

"Well, don't expect me to start jumping around like a trained dog just for your entertainment." Shikamaru grumbled.

"In that case, let's go do something." Temari smiled at him.

"What do you want to do then?" Shikamaru asked.

"We'll walk around the village. The village will entertain us enough." Temari decided.

"Whatever."

They got up and walked down the stairs to the bustling streets. For a little while they just walked down the streets watching random people.

And that pointless walking led them to the shopping district where Temari's eyes lit up. She wanted to go to every shop to look. For about an hour Temari continuously pulled Shikamaru's arm out of its socket, yanking him from shop to shop. In almost every shop Temari bought at least one trinket. Once she ran out of money she started to ask Shikamaru.

"What? No I'm not paying for your useless junk!" Shikamaru would reply.

"Just this once! I'll pay you back! I promise!" Temari begged. It would only be a couple ryo there or ten ryo there, a hundred ryo here and soon Shikamaru had no more money left on him.

"You cleaned me out!" Shikamaru exclaimed as they walked down the street, weighed down with Temari's bags. "I was going to take you to lunch but now I don't have any money! Is this what its like to be married!? How troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned. They headed back to her apartment and Temari put all of her things away while Shikamaru waited outside. Temari only rolled her eyes as she came outside again and they started to discuss lunch.

"Oi, Shikamaru!"

"Temari! I can't believe it's you!"

The two spun around to meet Choji and Ino.

"Hey, we were just going to go get some barbeque. Want to come with?" Ino asked.

"Only if it's your treat. Temari just cleaned out my wallet because I had to buy all this junk for her." Shikamaru groaned.

"Alright, Temari!" Ino laughed. Temari grinned at her giving her the V for victory sign.

"Yeah, our treat." Choji told him, earning a little sympathy from his friend.

**xOx**

**A/N: **Sometimes I think I write too much fluff, but people seem to like lots of fluff. So…just want to find a happy medium. Feel free to flame and yell and scream that they were way too OOC and that would never happen and the fluff was oozing so much you had to gouge your eyes out with whatever object you had nearby. Reviews make me happy and are useful and the bestest!!

Next time I'll try to update SOONER than a month!! DX


	4. Chapter 4

I am awful aren't I? I haven't updated in forever! I kept thinking I would and I kept tweaking the chapter over and over and over and I finally gave up and decided it was fine like this. But I am so going to finish what I started. I have a planned ending to this I just have to write it! So enjoy! A quick note about recent manga chapters, THIS DOES NOT TAKE INTO ACCOUNT RECENT CHAPTERS. I wrote this like 6 months ago when I wasn't even fully caught up with the manga. So if you aren't all the way caught up to the manga or only watch the anime your pretty much covered (unless you only watch Cartoon Network... I don't know who does that anymore...I enjoy watching the English dubs for the entertainment value but they've like pretty much stopped at episode 203 and I haven't seen a new episode in weeks. I know on Viz Media's site they have all the subbed Shippuuden's episodes but they haven't caught up dub-wise. Ah, well.) ENJOY!

**x0x**

They got to the barbeque restaurant, sat down and ordered enough for everyone. Of course they had sat with Choji and Ino on one side and Shikamaru and Temari on the other. Shikamaru was not too thrilled. He was already angry at her for dragging him around all day and going through all of his money, this was they last place he wanted to be right now. Ino and Temari started gossiping away at things that had happened in the village since last time she had been there.

"So how was dinner last night?" Choji whispered across the table hoping the girls would be too distracted to hear.

"You don't want to know. The only thing you need to know is disaster." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, it wasn't too bad between you and Temari was it? You're still on speaking terms today, aren't you?" Choji asked.

"At the most. We made up, but we got in a huge fight in front of my parents. And then today, she went through all of my money!" Shikamaru groaned.

"No way!"

"Yeah, he totally fell for her and he still had no idea of the crush she had on him. You should see her. She's just been so happy lately."

Ino and Temari's conversation started to drift over into their own.

"Guys…Girls, whatever. The whole restaurant doesn't need to know about Naruto and Hinata's relationship, okay?"

"We aren't that loud, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped back at him.

"You don't even know how loud you can get, Ino." Shikamaru replied.

"Whatever, anyway…" Ino delved back into their gossip.

"Girls…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. As soon as their order arrived he lost Choji as a conversation partner. Choji was solely devoted to concentrating on the barbeque. The girls were deep in their conversation and so Shikamaru sat silently eating his barbeque.

"I totally forgot, Shikamaru. I brought a gift for you!" Temari suddenly remembered. "I was going to give it to you this morning…" She brought out a small package from her weapons pouch.

"What?…" Shikamaru was stunned for a moment. He put down his chopsticks and took the package. It was fairly heavy for it's size…

Shikamaru looked at the card that was pinned to it.

_Thought you'd like this when I saw a merchant selling it in Suna a month or two ago. _

He gently pulled away the delicate paper. It was a box with the Sand village symbol stamped on it. Shikamaru opened the box to reveal a set of beautifully polished Shogi pieces all made of jade.

Shikamaru was speechless. Hell, he couldn't breathe. Damn it, Shikamaru. Breathe. In, out. In, out. They were only shogi pieces. Beautiful shogi pieces. And it was as if she had known he had lost some the other morning. Maybe she _could_ read minds. God, they were wonderful. Now he felt stupid. Ridiculously stupid. He didn't get anything for her. Nothing as good as this.

"I…uh…er—" Shikamaru stuttered.

"You didn't have to get me any thing, and anyway you're gifts were everything you bought me today." Temari smiled. She was an official mind reader. That would make things a lot scarier around her.

"But…"

"Wanna go try them out? I've been brushing up on my Shogi skills, and I'm not half bad." she suggested. In fact, he did want to go try them out. Now she could read thoughts into the future. He was extremely scared. "Shikamaru…!" Temari called.

"Oh, no! I think he caught the fainting bug from Hinata!" Ino called.

"No!" Shikamaru woke from his daze. "I mean, yes! I want to go try them out!" Shikamaru told Temari. "Sorry, for leaving halfway through lunch."

"More for me!" Choji snatched the barbeque that had been grilling for Shikamaru.

**x**

Every piece lined the board perfectly. They looked even more beautiful set out on the board than in the box as they sat outside of his house playing. His Dad was still on a mission and his Mom seemed to have run out to do some errands.

"They're your pieces. You move first." Temari offered.

"You move first, you'll need it." Shikamaru told her.

"Confident?" Temari asked as she moved a pawn forward.

"Just to let you know, I have never lost a game of Shogi." Shikamaru told her as he folded his hands underneath his nose after moving one of his own pawns. "Your move."

"Well, we'll see about that." Temari considered the next piece to move.

About fifty moves later Temari was chasing his king. She had captured most of his pieces. Shikamaru looked thoughtfully before moving again. At last he sighed and leaned back.

"I give up." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You _what?"_

"I give up. I had the next 200 moves planned out, but I'm out of pieces to use." Shikamaru explained with a smirk played at his lips.

"So this means you lost your winning streak." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"No, I did not lose. I gave up." Shikamaru smirked at her as he put the tiles back in their gorgeous case. Temari stayed silent as she stood up and stretched. Once Shikamaru had the pieces put away, he stood up as well and she moved over to Shikamaru.

"You. Lost." She breathed, jabbing her finger into his chest and walked inside. Shikamaru chased after her and spun her around catching her lips on his. That sure wasn't what he was planning to do. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. On top of reading minds, did she have the power of mind control? Nah, that was his impulse and his mind solely. A hundred percent Nara.

"I'd call it more of a tie." Shikamaru gave her a smirk. Temari opened her mouth, but automatically closed it.

"A tie." She laughed.

"Oh, hello. I just decided to grab some things on my way through town in case—Oh! Hello! I guess this would be a bad time." Shikamaru's mother gasped and almost dropped the bags in her hands seeing her son in a tight embrace with the young woman they had dinner with the night before.

"Mom…" Shikamaru growled after jumping far away from Temari. Temari's face was actually a brilliant red.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nara." Temari bowed her head as she slipped past her and out the front door.

"Thank you, Mom." Shikamaru ran out to chase Temari. His mother opened her mouth only to be cut off again by her son. "And no, Mom. We aren't having dinner here."

Shikamaru was able to follow her through the crowds to…where else? The rooftop where the beginning of this little adventure began the day before. When Shikamaru reached the top of the building Temari was sitting with her face in her hands her shoulders shaking. _Great, now she's in a hysterical fit because I kissed her and my mom walked in on us. Why? Why me?_

"Temari…" Shikamaru quietly approached her. "I'm sorry. My mom…she really has really _really_ bad timing. I can't help it."

She didn't look up and only kept her face buried.

"Temari…" Shikamaru groaned. He timidly walked over and placed and hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she looked up from her hands and she was laughing. _Laughing. _Hysterically laughing, and her face was a bright cherry red.

"That was hilarious!" Temari cracked up. To think of it…when Temari ran out of the house he had seen the faint trace of a smile, not tears.

"It was just _perfectly _timed!" Temari continued in fits of laughter. Shikamaru smiled as he scratched his head. He wasn't sure what was so funny. It was really bad timing… not perfectly timed. "Just our luck for it to happen to us, huh?" Temari continued to giggle. 'Us'…sounded really odd. Were they considered an 'us'? Us. She was only using it to describe the two of them. People used us all the time and it wasn't considered an 'us' us. Right? God, was this what it felt like to think like a girl? It wasn't normal.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Shikamaru finally smiled at her. He waited for her to stop laughing so hard so he could talk to her.

"Well, that was an entertaining afternoon." Temari eventually settled down.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked.

"'What now?', as in: What do we do for the rest of the day? Or 'What now?', as in: What do we do now that we've kissed each other?" Temari giggled.

"Er…I was thinking more along the lines of the rest of the day." Shikamaru told her hesitantly.

"Well, if that's the case we should think about what we're going to do for dinner since you told your mother we wouldn't be eating there, you have no money, and it's getting close to dinner time." Temari told him.

"You heard me tell my mom that stuff? I thought you were all the way down the street!" Shikamaru asked.

"Your voice kind of carries when you're angry and yelling." Temari giggled. Shikamaru sighed.

"But, anyway…you're hungry now?" Shikamaru asked unbelievingly. "We just had barbeque!"

"Well, we were interrupted." Temari shrugged.

"By _your_ gift." Shikamaru blamed her. "We could have stayed and finished the meal, but you suggested we go and try them out right away and you knew I couldn't refuse that."

"You've revealed your weak point, Nara. I have you under my control now." Temari grinned.

"I think you've done that for more than a little while now." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh really? I don't need just Shogi pieces to control you?" Temari asked.

"Just never mind." Shikamaru quickly realized the conversation he was getting into.

"All right, all right." Temari admitted defeat. "But still we have to eat dinner sometime tonight."

"Well, I don't have any money on me. I suppose we could go around, knock on people's doors and beg for food." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"That sounds lovely," Temari replied with an equally sarcastic remark.

"I can't believe your hungry. I'm full." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Mm, I say we take a long walk around the village—"

"So we can buy more things for you? I told you I'm broke!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"No, we don't have to go through the shopping district! We can take a walk through the emptiest alleyway for all I care!" Temari protested. "You didn't let me finish. We take a long walk so your lunch can digest and head back to my apartment so I can grab some money for dinner. My treat since you've already bought me everything I need." Temari smiled.

"You still have money you could have been using this whole time?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"Yes, my brothers always make sure I have enough money whenever I leave the village." Temari replied. "Even a little shopping money here and there." Temai grinned.

"Then how come I still had to pay for all that shit you didn't need today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I ran out of the money I had on me today!" Temari explained.

"Yes, we could have gone back to your apartment…hell! We were back there right before lunch to drop off your things." Shikamaru groaned.

"I wanted to pace my money to make sure it lasts me. And besides…I do need 'that useless junk'. They were souvenirs for Gaara and Konkurou." Temari told Shikamaru. He couldn't exactly picture the Kazekage with cheap merchandise from Konoha's merchants sitting on his desk. Maybe he could see Konkouro finding more enjoyment out of things like that, but not Gaara as much.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go." Shikamaru stood up and stretched. When they got back to her apartment for the second time that day Shikamaru waited outside.

"You can come up for a second, you know." Temari offered.

"That's okay." Shikamaru awkwardly refused. Temari smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, whatever. It'll be a minute." Temari told him.

"Yeah, sure." Shikamaru leaned against the building. In a few minutes Temari had rushed out of the building with her money

"So, where am I treating you tonight?" Temari asked.

"Where ever you want." Shikamaru shrugged.

"You're the escort!" Temari reminded him.

They decided on a small restaurant at the end of the shopping district with hardly any people in it. The front was lit with strung paper lanterns and the inside wasn't lit any better. They both ordered simple dinners and they were both quiet as they ate it. Maybe Temari really _was_ hungry and would rather eat than talk. Or maybe there really was nothing to say between them. Shikamaru frantically searched for dinner topics when Temari spoke first.

"You should come visit Suna more often." Temari suggested.

"What?"

"You know. I always visit Konoha. It wouldn't kill you to drop by when your on the way back from a mission."

"Well, most of the time you're only in Konoha because it's your job because of the Chûnin exams." Shikamaru rebuked.

"But—"

"Temari leave it. If you're looking for another argument you won't find it here." Shikamaru stopped her before it was a repeat disaster from last night. "Y'know, the Chûnin work should get done at some point…" Shikamaru changed the subject.

"Come on, Shikamaru. We have at least one more day before we have to absolutely get it done."

"All right, I just don't want to be yelled at by the Hokage when it isn't done. I can imagine her now." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "'I should assign a different escort! She gets no work done when your around!' I guess I just bring everyone down with my laziness." Shikamaru sighed. Temari giggled.

"It's not your fault Shikamaru. I promise I'll get it done. After tomorrow, okay?"

"Why? What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much. I don't know. I'm just not ready to start doing anything yet." Temari grinned.

"Okay. I just hope you didn't spend all that money today." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Well, if you plan on being here an extra few days you'll need some money, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"I suppose…"

"I'm not giving it to you." Shikamaru told her.

"Don't worry." Temari smirked at him. "I'm only playing with you. I've got plenty. Remember, I'm paying for tonight."

**x**

As they exited the restaurant, Shikamaru escorted her home. They agreed to meet the same place they did that morning and Shikamaru said goodnight quietly as she went inside. Instead of going directly home he ended up winding through the village to allow him to think. Today had definitely been interesting. It was hard to think that she was going to leave again in a couple of days to return to Suna. Of course she would return for her usual Chûnin exam business but was that enough? He thought about what Temari said over dinner. Shikamaru hardly ever went to Suna. She and her brother's were usually in Konoha when they visited. And now that they were…well, a little more friendly than usual she would be pestering him more than ever about visiting. He supposed it would work out in due time and he shouldn't worry about. Finally, Shikamaru cut through a few alleyways and arrived home.

**x0x**

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Yep, haven't updated this in a while. Again. But I made this a super long post! (Mostly cause I couldn't find somewhere to stop....) And I'm reconsidering my ending and making it longer...I don't know. I had a vague-ish idea of how it was going to end and I was going to form it as I went on but I really think I want to take it in a different direction and continue writing a little longer. So this is what I have for now and enjoy! I don't mind if you go back and refresh yourself on what's going on. It _has_ been a while.

**o0o**

Shikamaru woke up early the next day and decided to meet Choji for breakfast since he didn't have to meet Temari for another few hours. He walked down the street and stopped by the Yamanaka Flower shop to see if Ino had seen Choji that morning.

"No, I think he said something about a mission yesterday." Ino scratched her head. "So, how are things going with you and Temari?"

"Great…I'll see you around, Ino." Shikamaru hurriedly ended the conversation.

"Hey, if you're hungry I just got some breakfast from the tea shop." Ino offered. _She's baiting me_, Shikamaru growled to himself, just as his stomach growled back. _If I stay for breakfast she's going to want to talk_. His stomach yearned for nourishment.

"All right." Shikamaru took his hand off the doorknob and walked back behind the counter where Ino had her breakfast. She divided for the two of them.

"How did it go yesterday after lunch?" Ino asked.

"We went home and played shogi after that we walked around and ate dinner." Shikamaru ate some of the rice from the bento box. He purposefully left out the detail that they kissed. He knew how Ino would get if she found this out. She'd start asking more pertinent questions about their relationship and start getting all giggly. It was most definitely left out. He played with the seaweed rolls as Ino questioned him again.

"Really? How was the kiss? Because when I talked to Temari at the tea shop, when I picked up breakfast this morning, she said you went home and played a game of shogi which you apparently lost, and you were a sore loser and so you thought you could cover it all up with trying to be a sweet guy and kissing her and then asking her to dinner." Ino grinned behind her chopsticks. Shikamaru had an impulse to smash his head against a concrete wall. Ino had set him up! She knew all along and asked him anyway to see if he'd lie to her! Why the hell did girls play these games? For entertainment!?

"Thank you for the breakfast, Ino. It was very nice." Shikamaru tried to escape.

"Wait!" Ino somehow got to the door faster than he did. "Tell me one more thing and I'll let you go."

"I'm not your prisoner." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Really, how was the kiss?" Ino asked.

"Great. Can I go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sincerely, how was it?" Ino asked.

"Is it really any business of yours?"

"Shikamaru I'm your friend and I really think it is." Ino folded her arms.

"Fine, let me put this in terms you would understand in your own little Ino-land…It would be similar to you kissing Uchiha Sasuke, him enjoying it, while making Haruno sit and watch." Shikamaru explained in 'Ino-terms'.

"Ooh, that sweet?" Ino asked as she followed him out to the street.

"That sweet." Shikamaru started to walk away.

"Oh, I forgot to ask if you wanted to give her any flowers!" Ino called.

"I don't think we're that far yet!" Shikamaru waved to Ino as he walked off. "Anyway, I'm not a flower kind of guy!"

**x**

An hour later Shikamaru arrived on top of the building they agreed to meet at. Temari was already sitting there waiting for him.

"Well, you're early." Shikamaru smirked. He went to sit next to her and she greeted him with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I just wanted be here when you got here, so we could start the day as soon as possible." Temari shrugged.

"Well, we don't have any thing planned do we?" Shikamaru smirked.

"We don't have to." Temari smiled. "I could sit here and watch the clouds all day…I really do see why you enjoy it, it's relaxing." Temari smiled.

"Tch." Shikamaru laughed and rolled his eyes as he gazed up at the clouds he loved. "If you really did want to watch the clouds we can go somewhere other than this stupid building." Shikamaru suggested.

"I would like that." Temari agreed. He put his hand out to help her up and as they walked to the training areas outside of the village, they didn't meet anyone troublesome that would stop and talk to them, which was nice for a change. They found a nice shady spot underneath a tree and sat down. Shikamaru leaned against the tree and Temari laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest. They remained silent as they both stared at the sky and the clouds passed over them. The slow pace they took today was relaxing and Shikamaru enjoyed it and when he looked down after what seemed only minutes later, Temari was asleep. He didn't blame her, the warm sun made him quite drowsy sometimes and he himself had dozed off from time to time. Shikamaru looked back towards the sky, figuring she'd wake up soon. He supposed he could do something romantic and carry her back to the village or something like that, but that was too troublesome. What would people think if he carried her back and she was like that anyway? They'd think she was unconscious and something was wrong or something. No, she could wake up on her own. He leaned back again, not bothering with her. The warm sun against his face felt good and he himself almost fell asleep. It was when Temari woke up when he jumped awake.

"Shikamaru, are you all right?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I was nodding off, sorry," he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep as well." Temari sighed. Shikamaru stretched and his stomach let out an audible growl. Temari giggled.

"I guess I didn't eat enough for breakfast this morning." Shikamaru grabbed his stomach. The sun was a little past it's zenith in the sky, so he knew it was past noon. They must have both fallen asleep for a little while. "We could get something to eat in town." Shikamaru suggested.

"All right, what do you suggest?" Temari asked.

"I think I know a good place." Shikamaru helped her up as they strolled back to the village. When they passed the village gates Temari ventured, "So, where are we eating?"

"Ichiraku. It's a ramen shop that Naruto goes to all the time. They _do_ have really good noodles there." Shikamaru explained.

"Ah," Temari nodded. As they approached the ramen stand a friendly greeting met them.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" Naruto waved to them from his seat at the bar. Shikamaru groaned.

"You _did_ say Naruto comes here often." Temari grinned at him. "Hello, Naruto." Temari smiled at the excited shinobi. He sat sharing a bowl of ramen with Sakura.

"Oi, where's Hinata? As a matter of fact, where's Sasuke, Sakura? Anymore I hardly see one of you without the other." Shikamaru asked.

"Hinata's at her house doing some extra training with her family." Naruto replied.

"And the Hokage requested to see Sasuke today, he's been gone all day." Sakura explained.

"Ah," Shikamaru nodded.

"Don't look at us like that! I can go and have ramen with Sakura if I want to! It's not like once I'm seeing Hinata I can never talk to Sakura again! Are you never going to talk to Ino now that you and her are together? I see nothing wrong with—"

"Naruto, relax." Sakura hissed to him.

"Who said we were together anyway?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are you not together, then? I've heard differently, but I suppose it's only gossip." Sakura shrugged.

"Gossip? Who's gossiping?" Shikamaru asked, his fists clenching and his jaw tightening. People talking about him were too troublesome!

"No one!" Sakura quickly corrected herself.

"You mean Ino's the one gossiping!" Naruto quickly added. "We stopped by the flower shop before lunch and Ino told us all about you two and—"

"NARUTO!" Sakura put her arm around his mouth and pulled his hair.

"Schmakura-mchran!" Naruto shouted through her arm.

"Shut up!" she hissed in his ear.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san. Ino wasn't lying. Shikamaru is just being fickle about the subject." Temari smiled, caressing the back of her hand down Shikamaru's face. It immediately eased all the tension that was built up.

"_Not together_, puh." Naruto rolled his eyes as Sakura let go of him.

"Hah, well we'll just be going so we don't cause you any more trouble…" Sakura grabbed Naruto by the collar.

"Oh, no, we're fine. Don't cut your lunch short because of us." Temari told them.

"We're done anyway." Sakura waved the issue off.

"I wasn't!" Naruto hissed. Sakura punched him quiet.

"See you later, then!" Sakura waved.

"You owe me ramen, dammit!" Naruto screamed as Sakura dragged him away.

"You're the one who had to run your mouth about those two! Imagine how uncomfortable you made them! You are so rude!" Sakura cried. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. Temari grinned.

They ordered their bowls and the ramen maker set to work. The young woman who also worked there, did not go to work. Instead she turned towards the two sitting at the counter.

"So apparently you two have been making quite the uproar in the village." The girl grinned at them.

"Oh, geez." Shikamaru slammed his head on the counter.

"Really?" Temari asked innocently. "We've only been enjoying each other's company. I think it's everyone else who's turned it into something." Temari explained.

"Well I've heard most of it from Naruto-kun when he comes in here. I didn't know he was the one to gossip but…" the young woman giggled.

"Ayame, leave the two alone and get back to work." The old man called as he strained the noodles.

"I'm taking my break now, Dad! We're not that busy." The girl called Ayame took off her apron and came around to sit next to Temari and Shikamaru.

"You see, I first heard it from Sakura-chan who came in here to have lunch with Sasuke-kun a day or two ago. And then Ino came in to chat with me just this afternoon. Then Naruto came in for lunch just now and told me all about how you two were getting along." Ayame grinned. "He was sure willing to share the story."

"I'm sure he was." Shikamaru groaned as he slowly sat up from where his forehead rested.

"You should be excited Shikamaru! I am! It's as if were celebrities with all this gossip going around." Temari laughed.

"That's too much attention for me." Shikamaru growled. "I mean why the hell does everyone care so much? Can't we be left in peace, like everyone else?"

"People always have to have something to talk about." The ramen maker shrugged as he put their ramen bowls in front of them.

"Yeah, people always are gossiping about the latest relationships." Ayame shrugged. "They gossiped when Sasuke came back to the village and he and Sakura started seeing each other. They gossiped when Naruto finally noticed Hinata. They gossiped about Asuma and Kurenai."

"Really? I mean…I really don't see the point." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Don't tell me you never talked to your teammates about your sensei's love life." Temari chided.

"Maybe Ino brought it up a couple of times. She and Choji talked about it but I wanted to respect Asuma's privacy." Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not my place to butt into people's lives like that."

"Well you just aren't programmed like other people, are you? Everyone gossips about people!" Ayame argued.

"I don't." Shikamaru rebuked.

"Well, whether or not you gossip, people are still gossiping about you." Ayame stood up and decided to get back to work.

"How annoying, we aren't even that exciting." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"Some people have no lives, I suppose." Temari shrugged as she slurped down the last of her noodles.

"You were fast." Shikamaru observed.

"And you're still eating. I was hungry. What were you implying?" Temari questioned.

"Nothing." Shikamaru continued eating the other half of his bowl.

When they finished Shikamaru paid for their bowls and they left the shop.

"Now what are we going to do?" Shikamaru stretched his legs.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mr. Escort." Temari rolled her eyes. She stopped as if she had just remembered she had to do something and she started heading off down the road.

"Wait! Temari! Where are you going?!" Shikamaru chased after her.

"There's a market this way!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, we walked by it the other day when we were shopping. Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to get ingredients to make something for dinner tonight." Temari told him. "I want you to come over to my apartment," she grinned.

"Wh-what?" Shikamaru stuttered.

"You can't possibly be going on about not going in my apartment because you're going to see me naked again." Temari sighed.

"Shhhhushh!!" Shikamaru hissed looking around to see who was listening. "It isn't that! I just don't want you working before you have to work tomorrow." Shikamaru explained.

"I appreciate your concern, but it isn't work. I enjoy it." Temari protested.

"I just thought we could go out again…or go to my parents." Shikamaru shrugged.

"We did that the past two nights. Plus you probably don't want to pay anymore—"

"Yeah, you used up all my money the other day." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"And do you really want to have dinner with your parents after that awkward dinner we had with them the other night?" Temari asked.

"Well, not exactly." Shikamaru sighed.

"It's settled then. You're coming to my place." Temari grinned. Shikamaru groaned.

"So damn difficult, aren't you? All you women are!" he mumbled.

"You say something, Shikamaru?" Temari asked, rushing ahead.

"No, sorry." Shikamaru shrugged.

**x**

Once Temari had gathered her ingredients, they headed to Temari's apartment. Shikamaru was a little hesitant when they arrived, but entered with Temari. She set down her bag full of ingredients and immediately set to work sorting them and preparing them. Shikamaru sighed as he sat at the small dining nook only big enough for two.

"Do you cook a lot?" Shikamaru made small talk.

"Only when my brothers got hungry and couldn't feed themselves. Well, only Gaara. If Kankurou was hungry I told him to find something. If Gaara was hungry, I'd do something about it before someone got hurt." Temari explained. Shikamaru smirked. She let the pot on the stove simmer and finished up what she could.

"Well now all I have to do is wait another ten to fifteen minutes and it'll be done." Temari sat down at the table with Shikamaru. She sighed. "I wish this place looked a little nicer. It's so bland. Maybe some flowers would do the trick? Maybe bring some fresh life into the room?" Temari prodded him for an opinion.

"Flowers? You can't be serious?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Is there something wrong with flowers?" Temari asked.

"No, no. I just…I was at Ino's and she suggested I get you flowers. I turned her down." Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"Why?" Temari laughed.

"I gave her some crap excuse about not being that far in our relationship and me not being a flower guy. She pushes me to buy flowers all the time." Shikamaru sighed.

"She does own a flower shop." Temari diagnosed.

"I did give in on my mom's birthday last year and got my mom some flowers but she still thinks I need flowers everyday of the week." Shikamaru shrugged.

"That's okay, I'm only going to be here for another week or two anyway until I need to head back. I don't need flowers that will die." Temari sighed.

"Well, you'll be back for the Exams won't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but flowers won't last that long." Temari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about flowers anymore, Temari." Shikamaru leaned forward in his seat. "You should stay, Temari." Shikamaru told her.

"Sh-Shikamaru…you know I can't! My brother is the Kazekage, I can't just leave him in Suna without me." Temari started to blush. Shikamaru had never seen the girl so tripped up in his life. "Two days ago, you couldn't even bear to come into my apartment and now your telling me to stay in Konoha? You know what kind of sacrifice that would require for me?" Temari asked. "You can't even make an effort to come to Suna. Have you ever seen the place?" Temari demanded. "I have to go get the soup, it's almost ready." Temari turned towards the stove.

"I'm sorry, Temari." Shikamaru mumbled. "If that was too presumptuous…I'm sorry." Shikamaru said quietly. Temari only served up the bowls and handed it to him without a word. He took it quietly and began to eat when she sat down. As he ate he realized how delicious it was. The fish were cooked perfectly, the seaweed in it was delicious, and each vegetable was marinated with the perfect flavor. He was afraid to admit she was able to cook such a perfect meal, but it was that…a perfect meal.

"This is really good." Shikamaru quietly said.

"Are you just kissing ass, now?" Temari spat.

"What? No! I'm being sincere, dammit!" Shikamaru looked shocked, taken aback at her harsh tones. "It's good, this is my favorite kind of fish, and the seaweed is good too…" Shikamaru told her. Temari rolled her eyes at him. "Tch, I'm only trying to compliment you." Shikamaru continued to eat. It was quiet for a while. When Shikamaru had finished, he stood up and got seconds out of the pot and sat down. Temari was only halfway done and didn't say anything to him. She was so difficult to read! Usually he was able to read people like open books. They were easy to analyze and determine what they were thinking. She…she was a closed book with a chain and lock around it. Temari had about finished hers when Shikamaru finished his second bowl. He stood up and took her bowl when she was done and rinsed it out in the sink. She uttered a thanks to him as he dried his hands.

"I bought things to make dessert but after all that soup are you still even hungry?" Temari asked.

"I still have room for desserts." Shikamaru told her. "Temari, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Shikamaru grabbed her hand and kissed her temple.

"Just never mind," Temari pulled away from him. Shikamaru sighed as he watched her head into the small kitchen to start making the dessert she had planned. Shikamaru threw himself on the futon in the main room and breathed deeply. Soon there were sweet smells coming from the kitchen, but Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the futon.

"Twenty minutes until the chesnut cookies are done." Temari called to Shikamaru. When there was no reply she figured he was playing cold shoulder now and turned to the main room. "Shikamaru?"

She saw his sleeping form on her futon and smirked. Had he planned this out? This afternoon he was scared to come into the damn place. And now he was asleep on the only place she had to sleep. She decided to wake him up for dessert at least and try to get him to go home.

"Shikamaru, the cookies will be done in a little while and your sleeping on my futon." Temari nudged him. There was no response. "Damn it, Shikamaru."

Temari decided to try again when the cookies were done. She pulled the cookies from the oven hoping the smell would wake him from his deep slumber. As the tray cooled she walked over to the futon and nudged Shikamaru again.

"Shikamaru, cookies are done. And you kind of need to leave eventually." Temari was only talking to herself. Temari decided to enjoy a couple cookies by herself and then wrapped the rest up to snack on the next couple days. Again she turned to the futon.

"Shikamaru…" Temari sighed. She prepared the futon to sleep, around Shikamaru as much as she could. "I'm tired, and I want to sleep. You need to go home!" Temari shouted in her most terrifying voice yet. He didn't move an inch. "You must be out cold." Temari sighed. She decided to change out of her clothes in the bathroom, in case Shikamaru decided to wake up as she was changing and have another embarrassment meltdown. Of course if he were just going to sleep there like that after such a fit he threw last time she was here, he'd have hell to pay in the morning. Temari came out and sat on the futon next to Shikamaru's sleeping form. She pulled up the blanket around the both of them.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru." Temari laughed to herself.

**x**

"Shouldn't Shikamaru be in by now?" Yoshino Nara asked her husband as she looked out the front door.

"He was with that girl, that ambassador he's supposed to be escorting, the one who came into town for him. They've spent every waking moment of the past three days together. They're probably at her place." Shikaku shrugged as he reviewed a report.

"It's awfully late though." Yoshino closed the door and joined her husband sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm not so worried. He's more than likely staying at her place. He isn't your little Shikamaru anymore, Yoshino." Shikaku looked up at her. "Besides, it'd be good if he finally moved out, that lazy ass. Especially if he moved in with a woman like that…she'd keep him in line that's for sure." Shikaku smirked to himself.

"Shikaku! That's way too fast! Anyway, she lives in Suna…They couldn't leave to Suna! Shikamaru couldn't leave Konoha! Konoha needs him!" Yoshino exclaimed.

"You need him is more like it. I'm only saying it's a possibility. Either that or the girl dumped him; he's drunk and passed out in an alley somewhere. Either way…he's not home. But he'll live." Shikaku returned to the report. "He's a first rate ninja, he's not going to die in his own village," he muttered.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino couldn't bear to think of her son passed out somewhere.

"Numbers of deer are up this year…" Shikaku mumbled.

**x**

Shikamaru woke very confused. The last thing he remembered was eating dinner at Temari's. She was going to make dessert, but…he woke up and it was morning? Was it a dream? He sat up and looked around. This was not his room. This—This was exactly the place he last remembered, Temari's apartment. Did that mean…he turned and looked next to him. Temari's sandy hair spilled out from under the comforter.

"T-Temari!?" Shikamaru jumped. "What the hell happened?" he wondered aloud. How'd he get into her bed?! Did she drug his dinner? Is that why she wanted to make dinner so badly? To poison him to trick him into sleeping with her? _What the hell happened?!_ Temari was slowly waking up. Shikamaru's heart pounded. "What happened? What'd you do?!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Damn, your good in bed." Temari moaned as she stretched.

"WHAT!?" Shikamaru screamed.

"You don't remember?" Temari laughed as she turned over and slung her arm over his chest and kissed him on the lips sweetly. "I made you dinner, you ate it, I wanted to make dessert and you laid down on the futon for a moment, but you fell asleep. I tried to wake you but it was no good. Nothing to do but to leave you where you were, on the futon that I sleep on." Temari smiled at him.

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked.

"What did you think I knocked you out with some drug and fucked you while you were out? You're still in your clothes you had on yesterday, don't worry." Temari rolled her eyes. "Do you want the chestnut cookies, I made you yesterday?" Temari asked.

"Er, yeah." Shikamaru shrugged as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh, damn…" Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"What is it?" Temari unwrapped a few cookies and handed it to Shikamaru.

"My parents…I told them I'd be home by at least nine-thirty or ten last night." Shikamaru took a bite of the cookie. "And you have to get to work today. The Suna Ambassador didn't come to Konoha to just screw around." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Okay, fine. On the way to the Hokage's just stop by your parents and tell them your okay and you didn't get ambushed in an alleyway or something." Temari shrugged.

"And what do I tell them, if they ask where I was?" Shikamaru asked.

"You were at my place. You got tired after dinner and fell asleep and I couldn't wake you up: the truth." Temari told him.

"Right, right." Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed." Temari headed over to her small dresser.

"Do you want me to wait outside then?" Shikamaru asked as he swallowed some chestnut cookie.

"No," Temari told him. Shikamaru choked over his next bite, as his eyes grew large and his face red. "No, because I'll just get dressed in the bathroom, you baby." Temari rolled her eyes.

**o0o**

Reviews for a starving artist...I mean author?


	6. Chapter 6

HODAMN, it's been over a year since I updated this...:\ Crap. Sorry guys.

Now that everyone has gone and forgotten this fic I'll decide to revive it for a chapter. After that epic of a manga chapter I had to do something. And this chapters been sitting around on my hard drive for a LONG while. I haven't quite been thrilled with it so I left it alone to edit through later and haven't done anything with it yet. So, I thought I'd dust it off and try it out. Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0**

After Temari was dressed and Shikamaru had eaten a couple more cookies, they headed out for the morning. Instead of turning towards the Hokage's mansion, they passed by Shikamaru's house. He didn't want them to worry, because he was sure they were going to.

"Mom? Dad?" Shikamaru ventured as he opened the front door.

"Shikamaru!" his mother ran to the front door. "There you are! I was so worried! You're father's already in the fields with the deer. Where were you? I couldn't help but worried you had fallen unconscious somewhere!" Yoshino gasped as she grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's arms as if planning to never let him leave her grasp again.

"Well, I was over at Temari's place for dinner and I got sleepy after she made me this really great soup—not as great as yours though!" Shikamaru quickly added after his mother's odd look after his compliment about somebody else's cooking and not her own. "Anyway, after dinner I fell asleep on her futon while she was making cookies and she let me sleep there, not bothering to wake me up to let me go home." Shikamaru folded his arms, staring at Temari.

"Hey, I tried to wake you up. Many times, I even tried with the scent of the freshly baked cookies." Temari shrugged.

"He is such a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" Yoshino giggled, all traces of alarm and anger was gone.

"Sure is. Would you like some of the cookies I baked last night, Mrs. Nara?" Temari offered.

"I'd love some!" Yoshino exclaimed, taking the little package Temari had brought with her.

"You're being the kiss ass, now." Shikamaru mumbled to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Temari hissed at him.

"We'd like to stay longer, but Temari has to get to work as Suna Ambassador for the Exams, Mom." Shikamaru called as Yoshino put the cookies away in the kitchen after she had one.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Come by tonight and we can have a big dinner for your first day at work!" Yoshino grabbed Temari's hand with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, of course!" Temari returned the smile with a few nervous giggles.

"Really, Mom? Temari and I can just go grab a quick bite to eat, I don't even know when she'll be done today. We may work late." Shikamaru explained.

"We'll be done, by six-thirty at the latest, Shikamaru." Temari told him. Shikamaru sighed; his attempt to evade another family dinner was thwarted.

"All right, we'll come back for dinner." Shikamaru nodded, defeated.

"Great! Be productive today!" Yoshino waved them out the door. Shikamaru gave an embarrassed sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Mom." Shikamaru returned the wave. "You really want to eat there again?" Shikamaru hissed. "You remember a couple nights ago…"

"Oh, Shikamaru, tensions aren't that high between us anymore." Temari kissed his cheek. "Besides we already decided that I won our match in the Exams, so we won't have to fight any more." Temari laughed.

"Why you—!" Temari ran towards the Hokage's building trying to induce a chase. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…"

"Can't catch me!" she shrieked.

**x**

Many hours and lots of paperwork later, the sun was setting as evening was taking the afternoon skies.

"Temari, you have the papers from this file all over the place! Where does this form belong? In this file? Or this file? Hell, it could be from this file for all I know." Shikamaru growled, extremely frustrated.

"Just stick it somewhere, I'm done for today and I want dinner at your house now." Temari groaned as she laid her head down on the desk.

"Well, if three teams from Suna are mixed up and lost from the Exams it's not my fault." Shikamaru snapped at her. "This is what I get for trying to help with _your_ paperwork!"

"Come on, Shikamaru. I'll get it straightened out I just don't want to do any more today. Let's call it quits for today." Temari suggested. Shikamaru groaned.

"Okay, whatever, I don't care either." Shikamaru nodded, putting down the files he had in his hands.

"Shikamaru, I'm not saying I don't care. I'm saying I'm tired and I'm done." Temari bitterly explained, standing up, raising herself to full height.

"And I'm saying that you're giving up. We only had a half an hour left, if that, of organizing—which is easy—and you're giving up." Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm saying it's been a long day and you need to shut up." Temari moved her lips onto his in a quick kiss as she wrapped his arms around his neck. His shoulders relaxed for a moment only to tense up once he realized what she was doing to him.

"Temari…you can't just—"

Her lips jumped over his again.

"I said to shut up. I'm done for today, and you aren't going to object." Temari demanded as she kissed him again.

"Temari…" Shikamaru pulled away, his face was bright red and he was angry he was being taken advantage of, women were way to troublesome! "I'm going to stay and clean up. You can go on to my parents' house, I don't care."

"I can't just leave you here, let's just go." Temari pulled on his hand. "This is my job not yours."

"Then _do_ your job, Temari!" Shikamaru growled. "You spent three days screwing around with me, it's time to get down to work. This isn't vacation time anymore."

"Shikamaru, I've never seen you like this…" Temari mumbled.

"Well, I'm tired of you constantly taking advantage of me and telling me what to do. I am the man in this relationship!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari stared at him for a moment and blinked a couple times and then she started to giggle.

"You're so serious," Temari grinned.

"I'm damn serious, do you think this is a joke?" Shikamaru shouted.

"C'mon, Shikamaru, relax a little bit. I know you're the man in this relationship," Temari grinned as she repeated what Shikamaru said. "I don't take advantage of you…"

"More than you'd like to admit. You _influence_ me to do things all the time," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, like this?" Temari asked as she placed her lips on his once again.

"Temari, stop." Shikamaru pushed her away.

"All right, I'll finish up the last of the paperwork," Temari sighed. "Damn you, Nara."

**x**

"You're a little bit later than I expected," Shikamaru's mother called as the two entered the house. "But I kept everything warm!"

"Sorry, work kept us a little longer than expected." Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his head.

"That's perfectly fine, we understand." Shikaku nodded.

"Now, come sit down and eat! You must be hungry!" Yoshino smiled at the two.

"Extremely! Thank you, Mrs. Nara." Temari smiled brightly as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Something going on, here?" Shikaku asked as he sat down.

"No, no." Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru's just complaining again…" Temari shrugged as she heaped food onto her plate.

"Oh, I'm complaining?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Can we save the bickering for another time? The only dinner I've had with you two is one where you've been at each other's throat. Now are you two together or not? Can you at least act like you like each other around us?" Shikaku asked.

"Sorry, Dad." Shikamaru apologized, glaring at Temari.

"Sorry, Mr. Nara." Temari also apologized, staring at Shikamaru.

The tense affair continued through dinner. Yoshino tried to start conversation a couple times which Shikaku picked up once or twice but Shikamaru and Temari stayed silent. The dinner affair finished and Shikamaru and Temari hardly uttered a word to each other.

"Well, you'll have to let us know when you don't hate each other. Maybe we have dinner then and maybe we can talk a little more then." Shikaku started to stack some of the dishes irritably.

"Shikamaru, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Shikamaru shrugged. He led Temari out the front door to the cool evening air.

"It's nice to get a little cool air." Temari started.

"What, Temari? I had to put up with bullshit all through dinner, cut to the chase." Shikamaru groaned.

"I really don't want to fight in front of your parents." Temari told him.

"You should have thought of that when you were busy being a bitch about _your_ job." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped. "I'm leaving for Suna in a couple days. I don't want to spend our last two days together bickering like this!"

"You're right. Can you at least get some serious work done the next couple days though? The Hokage is going to kick my ass if she finds out the Suna ambassador wasn't getting any work done because her escort was messing around with her the entire time." Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm dedicated to what I do, Nara. I won't let my work get away from me." Temari growled.

"Good, because it sure didn't seem like you had any dedication this afternoon when you wanted to quit after nothing got done at all." Shikamaru retorted. Silence hung in the air for a moment. Temari choked over what seemed to be a sob and she hurried off down the road. Shikamaru made no effort to call her back and apologize. He just sulked back inside. When his parents tried to approach him about it he snapped and hurried to his room where he fell asleep without changing out of his clothes. He was exhausted after the full day's work and the grueling dinner he had just experienced.

**x**

The next couple days were weird for the both of them. The work was done, however both Shikamaru and Temari didn't like it very much. They stiffly did the work and after it was done, they went their separate ways for the night. Soon the day came when Temari had to leave for her own village. Temari had packed everything the night before. She had considered asking Shikamaru to come over and help or at least keep her company. They had barely spent any personal time together since the dinner they had at Shikamaru's parents' house. She sighed to herself as she slung her bag over her shoulder. They had agreed to meet at the gate to say their goodbyes. She had been waiting for the past ten minutes and almost was about to leave and talk to him at the exams when she saw him running towards her.

"There you are—" Temari scolded. She paused. Something was off that she couldn't quite place.

"Sorry, I was held up at the Hokage's." Shikamaru's gasped for air. He shrugged a bag over his shoulder.

"The Hokage's…?" Temari asked. Shikamaru smirked.

"I'm going with you," Shikamaru smiled at her confused face.

"You—" Temari continued to stutter.

"I realized you were right the other night when you said I had never been to Suna and you always come to Konoha." Shikamaru explained. "So I just finished explaining to my parents and the Hokage I will be joining you in Suna for a little while."

"You're going to leave your village?" Temari asked.

"Only for a little while." Shikamaru shrugged. "Like a vacation…I haven't had one in a long time."

"What if your village needs you?" Temari asked.

"Like I said, everything has been taken care of I've just been to the Hokage's. Jeez, I try to do something nice and all you can do is ask questions. How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Temari rolled her eyes. He smirked at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"We should get going…it's a three day journey to Suna, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"You better get used to it!" Temari grinned.

"I guess…" Shikamaru smirked.

"So when we get to Suna…" Temari started. "Are you staying with me or somewhere else?" Temari asked. Shikamaru was taken off guard by the question.

"I…er…well—I suppose that's up to your brothers." Shikamaru stumbled, suddenly thinking of the Kazekage and the Puppet Master of Suna. Temari giggled quietly.

"I'll give them a stern talking to beforehand." Temari laughed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Lol, what does Temari do when she's the Suna Liason...? All I could think of was PAPERWORK.

For now, this is where I'll leave it until I get a bolt of inspiration to possibly write more...(like Shikamaru's adventures in Suna!) But this was as far as I had really planned when I originally started the small-ish fic. But I may pick it up again someday. If you all ask really nicely. And I have a load of free time. And I get one of those 'I NEED TO WRITE SOME SHIKATEMA FLUFF NAO' moods. Such as the last manga chapter(try not to spoil but!)...REUNITED ON THE SAME PANNEL. I hope something more than 'Tch, troublesome' eventually happens between the two...D:

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE RECEIVED. They really mean a lot to me. So thank you.


End file.
